


Signs

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (But only for a little while), Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual!Eren Jaeger, F/M, Fluff, German!Eren Jaeger, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a rare thing to find a Soulmate, even though near everyone has one. The Universe works in mysterious ways; and nearly every second of its time is devoted to helping you find the other half.</p><p>Of course, it doesn’t always succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to explain real quickly what it is I’m doing here: a coffee can raffle
> 
> I have a core idea - This Soulmates AU - and a plot line to go with it. After a plot line is in place, I choose characters. These characters are written on little slips of paper. I draw these pieces of paper out of a red coffee can and then apply the plot and core idea to them. The first two pieces drawn from the can are my main characters, and they are be the romance focus of the story. the rest are side characters.
> 
> I drew Eren Jaeger and Connie Springer for this time.
> 
> Also, in case any of you are wondering why a you are getting a random notifications from a random account, I changed my name from allychan_ravenwood.

     Sasha’s room was quiet. The only sounds to make it to Connie’s ears were the little groans coming from the ceiling fan and the rustling of the bed sheets coupled with the occasional gasped breath from Sasha across the bed.

 The boy sat up, bringing his hand to sleepily rub at his eyes with the heel of his palm. Sasha’s room was in the same messy state as the night before; with her clothes strung carelessly around the room, CDs on the floor in front of the shelf, trailing a little path to the stereo where the plastic cases of every color covered the stereo and the area around it. The purple walls seemed to be a shade or two lighter right now because of the bright light streaming from the two windows on the far wall, the curtains belonging to them pulled open to let the sun in through the little gaps in the blinds.

 With a little groan, Connie stood from the bed. He stretched out, giving a little smile at the ‘pop’ his back gave. With heavy footsteps he made his way to the shower just down the hall, taking a brief pause to collect a set of clothes from his suitcase.

 He tosses the little bundle onto the toilet seat and then goes to turn on the shower. He gives a small sigh through his nose while rolling his head from side to side; hoping to release the small tensions that came from sleep. He smacked his lips lightly as he glanced at his reflection is the quickly fogging mirror. He gave a little laugh at the sleepy look in his eyes. He hadn’t meant to wake up as early as he did, but he knew well that he wouldn’t have been able to sleep any more after his natural alarm clock woke him up. He turned, stretching his right arm out in front of him and flexing the muscle for a second before relaxing.

 Connie looked over his shoulder to the little shower when he saw it. Through his peripheral vision, he spotted the swirls of black writing. He couldn’t see but the tops of it, but that was enough to make the breath catch in his throat and his heart nearly stop-

-before beating at a pace that led Connie to believe that his heart was possibly trying to abandon his chest.

 “Sasha,” he breathed out, his eyes were wide and still training on the tattoo standing against his skin when he called again, yelling this time. “Sash! Sasha!” He tore his eyes from his shoulder and took to the door to the bathroom, flinging it open and running back down the hall to Sasha’s room. He jumped onto the girl’s bed, panting heavily as he stared, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets as he looked at the girl who was just starting to sit up.

 “Wa’ssa matter wit’ you?” she asked, looking at him grumpily. She caught the frantic look he wore and straightened up, alert. “What happened?”

 “Look!” Connie choked, flipping to sit facing away from the girl so his shoulder would be on display. “I- I’ve got a-!”

 He didn’t have to finish the sentence. Sasha was on her knees behind him in half an instant. Her fingers probed the mark as she looked it over. “Oh my God,” she breathed. “Connie you found them.”

 “What does it say?” the boy pressed. He should have looked at the reflection in the mirror, but it had slipped his mind. For good reason, too. After all, he’d just found out that he had a Soulmate.

 Though, of course everyone has a Soulmate. That’s fact. It’s also fact that not everyone finds their Soulmate in their lifetime.

 When a person first meets their Soulmate, a special connection forms. Sometimes it’s a touch, sometimes a word. It’s a rarity in itself, but that’s what makes it special. The tattoos and markings are the rarest signs of a Soulmate. After the first encounter when a two people are recognized as Soulmates, the first words communicated between the two of them appear on the other’s body. If a couple and/or triad have the first words of the other people(s), they also have the area in which their Soulmate resides - though this is very temporary and only appears when and if the Soulmates are parted when they are first bonded. It disappears soon after they are reunited.

 “It’s says something in German,” Sasha tells him. Connie fretted nervously, trying to remember any people who spoke to him in the German language recently. He drew a blank. “There’s a location,” Sasha goes on, prodding his back a bit. She pauses. Connie knows it’s to draw out suspense. His Soulmate could be anywhere in the world. He could live in Germany, for heaven’s sake! He tensed. How would he meet them if they were in Germany? He didn’t exactly have the funds or the time to go off through Europe looking for someone who he was supposed to be spending the rest of his life with.

 Oh God. He was going to die alone simply because he _‘didn’t have time’_ to look for his Soulmate. He was going to have a mark with no one to match it to. He was going to date and get married with the knowledge that he had someone out there made for him. He was -

 “-New York, New York,” Sasha finally said, her voice was light as she sang the statement.

 All at once, the tension seemed to leave Connie. New York. He lived in New York!

* * *

Four thousand and some miles away, a young man is staring into the crook of his arm.

His breathes are slow and measured as he looks to the bold print on his tan arm.

_“Don’t worry about it.”  
Florence - Italy_

His voice was nothing but a horrified whisper; a gasp of breath.

“Oh God.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review telling me what you thought.  
> [My tumblr:](ididntsignupforthisshit.tumblr.com)  
> My tumblr ^ in case you want to stop in and message me there!


End file.
